The present disclosure relates to conveyor devices and inkjet recording devices including a conveyor device.
Inkjet recording devices have been known as one type of recording devices. The inkjet recording devices include an image forming section to form an image on paper as a recording medium. The image forming section of such an inkjet recording device includes an inkjet head including nozzles to eject ink droplets and a conveyor device to convey paper. The inkjet recording device forms an image on the paper in a manner that the inkjet head ejects ink droplets to the paper conveyed by the conveyor device.
The conveyor device included in the image forming section includes, for example, a conveyance belt and a suction section, thereby conveying the paper while sucking the paper to the conveyance belt. The conveyance belt is driven to rotate for conveying the paper loaded thereon. The suction section includes a guide member that supports the paper through the conveyance belt. The suction section sucks the paper through a plurality of holes passing through both the guide member and the conveyance belt to attach the paper to the conveyance belt.
In an example, an inkjet recording device has been proposed in which no hole for suction is formed in a region of the guide member immediately below the inkjet head. This configuration may reduce an air flow (hereinafter referred to as a “suction draft”) generated when the suction section sucks air immediately below the inkjet head.